Firepit
by anngraham
Summary: A late summer party at the Carter Estate tries Ethan's patience.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

The night was just starting to turn cool as the warmth from the day slowly faded, patio lanterns lighting up like colourful fireflies as the various fire pits scattered around the comfortably large Carter backyard were put into use. The party was one of the biggest of the year and anybody who was anybody was in attendance. Lindsey had been keeping an eye on one particular person since she'd arrived, fashionably late of course. At last spying the perfect opportunity she left the group of friends she'd been killing time with and slinked her way over to the newly vacated chair next to the very handsome, very rich and very available Ethan Carter the Third. That short blonde British joke of a man had been monopolizing Ethan's attention all night, putting a serious crimp in her plan to seduce her way into his bed.

"Ethan, darling," ignoring the raised eyebrow she received on taking the vacant seat Lindsey arranged her legs to their best advantage, smugly aware the nearby flames would make her hair glow like fire. No man could resist her for long. Pouting fetchingly she laid her hand on Ethan's wrist and teasingly dragged her fingers up his arm, "it feels like we haven't had a chance to talk to all night. I've missed you."

Reining in the impulse to shove Lindsey's grasping hand away Ethan grit his teeth and smiled back, inwardly cursing sending Spud off to get him a drink. "I trust you've been enjoying yourself anyway?" The predatory gleam in Lindsey's eyes was a sharp reminder why he'd never taken her up on what she was so clearly offering.

"Of course Ethan, I adored the chance to catch up with your dear Aunt, she's such a sweetheart," looking up through her eyelashes Lindsey squeezed Ethan's well-muscled arm admiringly. "She told me you're still single and how much she's looking forward to you finding that special someone." Smoothing down the material of her skirt she smiled as Ethan's gaze flickered to her legs, "I don't know if you've heard but I'm single as well. Maybe we can get together and have some fun?"

Quickly schooling his expression so his horror didn't show Ethan scrambled to find an answer that wouldn't offend Lindsey, her parents were good friends with Dixie and Serg, and he didn't want the headache that would come with pissing her off too much. God knows he'd never hear the end of it from Aunt D. Spotting Spud approaching, beer bottles in hand he sat forward, deliberately getting out of range of her grasp, "I'm afraid I'm very busy these days Lindsey." Tone just on the right side of regretful he turned his attention to Spud, hoping she would get a clue from the subtle dismissal and leave. Reaching out to take one of bottles he had to hide a smirk as Spud rolled his eyes very slightly in Lindsey's direction.

Pouting Lindsey narrowed her eyes at the casual brush off, turning her attention to Ethan's little friend to buy a moment to cool down, "sorry for taking your chair." Apologizing with an insincere smile she waved her hand dismissively, not even trying to remember his name, "I'm sure I saw some unoccupied chairs over that way." Sneering contemptuously she raked her gaze over the short man's atrocious leopard print shirt and ridiculous rainbow bowtie. How Ethan could bear to associate with such a dreadfully, common person she had no idea.

"Wait, don't go Spud," ordering firmly Ethan held up a hand as Spud turned to leave with only a faint grimace to show his displeasure. Meeting the other man's questioning gaze he smiled reassuringly, he really was starting to get sick and tired of the way his so-called friends were treating the smaller man, failing to even try to look past Spud's lack of wealth. Reaching out he grasped Spud's wrist gently, "you can sit here." Ignoring Lindsey's outraged face he pulled the smaller man down to sit across his lap, catching a glimpse of Serg's approving nod amidst the murmur of amusement around them. "Best seat in the house after all," grinning arrogantly he gripped Spud's leg warningly as the smaller man protested.

"Sir," shivering as Ethan's hand remained firm and steady on his thigh Spud shifted awkwardly, blushing under the appalled gaze of the short-skirted slag who'd taken his seat. "Sir, I'm much too heavy," looking at Ethan's determined face he tried to reason with him, not wanting to cause a further scene, he was already uncomfortably aware of the many hostile eyes staring at him. "I don't mind finding somewhere else to sit."

Tightening his grip Ethan laughed in genuine amusement, "you're definitely not too heavy Spud. In fact I think you may even weight less than Lindsey here." The thinly disguised anger flashing across Lindsey's face was a balm on his growing irritation for being repeatedly hit on.

Digging her fingernails into her palm Lindsey calmed the urge to curse and scream, this wasn't going at all how she envisioned. How was that little shrimp of a man consuming all of Ethan's attention? Men fell over themselves to have just one date with her, they didn't ignore her like she was nothing. Flipping her long red hair over her shoulder she smiled flirtatiously at Ethan, "oh I quite agree. Spud is it?" Just an edge of maliciousness showed through her smile at his nod, "you're so adorably small, I might even be taller as well."

It was only Ethan's light cough that stopped him from responding with his first impulse, smiling blandly instead Spud leaned back against Ethan's chest, raising a challenging eyebrow as the bigger man obviously shifted to accommodate him, "that's certainly possible miss … I'm afraid I don't know your name." He took a great deal of satisfaction at the envious glances from more than just the tart glaring at him, aware of how many women and men would kill to be sitting on Ethan's lap.

Picking an imaginary piece of lint from her skirt Lindsey smothered her anger at the shrimps attempt to get under her skin. Quickly deciding the best approach was to simply ignore the other man and focus her attention back on what was important, Ethan Carter and getting him into her bed. "I understand how busy you must be Ethan, but I'm sure you can find some time for me." Leaning closer she lowered her voice seductively, "I'll make it worth your while."

Spud's sudden grip on his shoulder as the smaller man shook in silent laughter allowed Ethan to look past his initial burst of outraged disgust to see the funny side of this situation. Lindsey may be a bit bolder than most but she was far from the first to make such a blantant play for him. "That's a very generous offer Lindsey but I'm afraid I'm booked solid for the next few weeks." Answering as politically as possible he poked Spud in the side, grinning at the smaller man's attempt to look serious, "isn't that so tiger?"

At Lindsey's strangled growl Spud's more mischievous side took over and he slid his arm around Ethan's shoulders, making it obvious as he combed through his dark hair, "yes, sir. I'm afraid your schedule is completely blocked for the foreseeable future." His gasp was audible when Ethan snuck his hand under his shirt in retaliation, touch burning across his suddenly absurdly sensitive skin.

Enraged Lindsey jumped to her feet, hands trembling in humiliation as she pointed at Ethan's unrepentant face, "I guess I'll leave you to your little friend," the way she spat the word had Spud's face flushing bright red. "Good day Ethan," sneering she stalked off, head held high as her friends followed in her wake, already trying to calm her down.

"Bloody hell," removing his arm Spud buried his face in his hands, hiding his blush from all the curious glances. "I'm so sorry, Sir," peering up at Ethan when he only chuckled he slowly relaxed as firm fingers dug into the tense muscles of his lower back.

"No need to be sorry Spud, you helped me get rid of a consistent thorn in my side," taking a swig of beer Ethan made no move to usher Spud off of his lap, it was surprisingly comfortable to have the smaller man so close. Plus he could already tell by the decreasing interest from the single women that Spud would be an effective deterrent from more unwelcome visitors. "I should be thanking you," tugging on a lock of blond hair he smiled as Spud looked up him, blue eyes warm with such genuine affection he was selfishly grateful his other friends had been unwilling to give Spud a chance.

"I'm always happy to help, Sir," settling in as Ethan made no sign of wanting him to move Spud made the mistake of looking around, even in the darkening gloom Serg's wink was clear, threatening to make him blush once again. Rolling his eyes at the older man he ignored him and leaned into Ethan's solid warmth, content to spend the rest of evening by his best friends side.


End file.
